Cronos Story: Yush Saga
by TheGuardian2003
Summary: Set after DBGT, a new threat is coming and Cronos must rise to the challenge. With the ZTeam dead, will the Earth survive?


Prologue

It had started out as any normal battle would; the Z-Warrior's kicking the bad guys ass. For the first ten minutes or so, it seemed as though they were going to win until Baalie, The Black Knight Azealie, and The Death Knight Cheron entered the fight.

That's when things took a sudden and unexpected turn for the worse. Goten and Trunks were the first to fall, they died fighting back-to-back when Baalie launched a massive ki blast incinerating both of them. Piccolo gave his life in a desperate attempt to save Gohan's life, but they were both killed in the blast. Vegeta went next, but he took Baalie with him, latching onto him and self-destructing.

That left Goku and Cronos to fight against The Black Knight Azealie and The Death Knight Cheron. The remainder of the fight, Goku spent most of the time protecting Cronos and not caring for his own wellbeing.

Even with the ability to go Super Sayjin 4 and the combined power granted to him by Shenron the Eternal Dragon, it still wasn't going to be enough to beat them; at least not at the same time and there was no chance in hell of getting them into a one-on-one fight, so all in all it looked pretty grim for the Earth.

In the end, Goku gave his life shielding Cronos from a blast leaving him with the daunting task of beating both The Black Knight Azealie and The Death Knight Cheron.

" Why don't you just surrender and I'll make this quick and painless?" Azealie asked.

" I'll never surrender!" " The fate of this world depends on me beating the two of you!" Cronos shouted.

" Well it's your funeral boy!" Azealie shouted powering up.

In response, Cronos flared into Super Sayjin 4 and maxed out his power. In a desperate attempt to match the power of Azealie, Cronos decided to use the Kaio-Ken technique. As Azealie finished powering up, Cronos screamed, " Kaio-Ken times 100!"

An amber red aura sprang up around Cronos' body. Cronos knew even with the Kaio-Ken technique he wasn't going to be able to last long against Azealie, but he was still going to try even if it killed him. At first neither fighter moved, they just stared each other down; but it was Azealie who made the first move.

Azealie shot across the ground at an amazing speed and extended his right arm balling his hand into a fist. It was outta sheer luck that Cronos managed to bring up his arms and block the attack. Even so, the sheer amount of force behind the attack was enough to send Cronos flying backwards through the air. Cronos managed to regain control at the last second and dodge a volley of ki blasts.

Cronos spent the better part of the fight on the defensive side of things just trying to stay alive. There was only one way to win this fight, and that was to go Super Sayjin 5; something even the great Goku had truly never managed to do. Cronos had seen Goku go Super Sayjin 5 once, but he'd only been able to hold that stage for a few minutes.

It was one hell of a long shot, but Cronos knew it was the only chance that he and the Earth had left for survival.

" Solar Flare!" Cronos screamed.

There was a blinding flash of light leaving Azealie and Cheron both momentarily blinded. This was the one and only chance Cronos was going to get at going Super Sayjin 5 and he knew if he failed it was the end of everything as he knew it.

Cronos calmed his body and mind and used the emotion's he was feeling to push his power level as hard as he could. He felt the barrier blocking him, so he pushed harder using all of pent up emotion's and rage.

Finally, the barrier gave way and Cronos began to transform. As he began to transform, he was only vaguely aware that Azealie and Cheron had regained their vision; but that didn't matter now because in a few second's he would be done with his transformation and the fight would end.

Cronos finished his transformation and took a few second's to look himself over. His hair had grown down his back and turned snow white; his chest was covered in an olive green fur and from the waist down he was covered in a grayish colored fur. The power he felt coursing through his body was unbelieveable; it seemed to have no limit.

" Hey Cheron, he transformed again." Azealie said staring at Cronos.

" So what! He's still a weakling; finish this so we can report back to Lord Yush." Cheron replied.

Azealie powered up and charged Cronos once again; although this time he passed right through him. Azealie's foot had barely touched the ground when Cronos did a back kick that sent Azealie flying.

To Cheron, it seemed as though Cronos had never moved; he didn't understand how all of the sudden Cronos had managed to become so much faster. Trying to catch Cronos off guard, Cheron launched a massive ki attack at Cronos, but like Azealie the attack only passed right through Cronos and sailed towards the unconscious form of Azealie lying face down in the dirt where he had landed.

For the first time in his life, Cheron felt fear. This time he wasn't sure if he was going to be able to win; but that didn't matter because even if he and Azealie were killed, Lord Yush would come and crush this incompetent fool.

Cronos stood there just staring at Cheron, daring him to attack. Azealie was more than likely dead so that left Cheron all alone to face down Cronos.

" Well are you gonna stand there and stare, or are you going to fight?" Cronos asked.

" I've had enough of you boy!" " Azealie was only a Knight of the Second Order; I'm a Knight of the First Order, you can't beat me!" Cheron screamed powering up.

Cronos had to admitt that Cheron's power was impressive, but it was no where near the level Cronos was now at.

" I admire your power and must say its rather impressive, but its still not going to save you." Cronos said flaring his ki.

Cheron refused to believe what Cronos was saying, so in a blind rage he charged Cronos with all his might behind his last charge.

" Son...ic...Blast...HAAA!" Cronos shouted pushing both his arms forward.

There was a deafing bang followed by a huge explosion. Smoke and dust blew everywhere blowing Cronos's hair out behind him. As the dust settled, Cheron was gone and the fight was finally over. Cronos powered down and flew off towards Capsule Corporation. It was his grim task to tell the other's of the loss they had all suffered this day. The Earth may be safe once again, but at too high a price this time.


End file.
